1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print layout device, a print layout method and a storage medium, and in particular to a print layout device, a print layout method and a storage medium that are appropriate for a system constituted by an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer, and a printer for printing data for which an optimal margin is set.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, for printing, a binding margin is set simply by shifting a print position horizontally or vertically a distance equivalent to the binding margin. Therefore, when a specific binding margin has been set, data to be printed may extend out beyond the limits of the printable area on a sheet. And when a binding margin is located in the center of a sheet, as is a margin for bookbinding, setting the margin is not possible.
The following problems are inherent to the above prior art. Since, as is described above, the print position is simply shifted horizontally or vertically when setting a margin, for a specific margin, data to be printed extend out beyond the limits of a printable area when the print position has been shifted, and some data are not printed.
Furthermore, to staple the left upper corner of a sheet, for example, a margin is generally set that it is shifted to the right and down (a compound directional movement to the right and down). With the conventional margin setting process, however, margins can be set only vertically and horizontally (along the long side and the short side of a sheet). In addition, since only vertical and horizontal margins can be set, a binding margin can not be set for that portion of a sheet that is folded once for bookbinding.